Alternate digi-destined
by Piximon Girl
Summary: A must read and must review, thanks to Musichick and Pally Mon though... just read it


Before reading on, go to [http://www.geocities.com/pally_mon/altdigidestined.html][1] and look at the alternate digi-destined, that site does not belong to me.It belongs to Pally Mon and Musichick and they're ADORABLE site! ^_^Then, this story will make a lot more sense.This fic is dedicated to Pally Mon and Musichick themselves, for giving me something funny to write about.Thanks you two!And NO ONE should take offense, if ya love Matt, DEAL WITH IT!If ya love Sora, DEAL WITH IT!I do not own Digimon.

Jo looked at her watch while waiting outside Tania's house, tapping her foot impatiently.

"Honestly, she will be SO late for our shopping trip with Maki, KC, and Izabel, what is taking her so long?"

Tania ran out of her house waving frantically.

"Sorry, my hair was like SO out of place.I couldn't go anywhere looking like that, so I added extra hair spray."Jo brushed her long braid over her shoulder.

"I hate it when that happens… c'mon!Maki told us to meet her and KC and Izabel at McDonalds!"

"Let's go!" squealed Tania excitedly.Both of them stepped in Jo's mom's car and drove off to the mall.

KC twiddled her thumbs while sitting at a table with her older sister.Maki was looking at a table with a lot of guys.

"Maki, where are the others?Izabel isn't even here!" she whined.Maki looked at her sister and smiled.

"Don't worry, they'll make it…" she looked back at the table."…But they don't have to hurry…" She smiled slightly.KC sighed deeply and twirled her curly hair around her finger.

"I'm here!" Izabel ran into view, her long red hair flowing behind her.She sat at the table and grabbed a pepper shaker.She started moving it all across the table and was deeply interested with it."So where are Jo and Tania?" she finally asked.Maki answered, finally paying attention.The boys had left the table she was staring at.

"They are not…"The door swung open and in flew the two flustered girls."… as I was saying, they are not far away." Tania patted her hair to make sure it had stayed in place.

"Yeah, we made it alright… HEY!" yelled Jo as she quickly grabbed her braid.She turned around and saw Sam behind her laughing.

"You… you should've seen the look on your face when I pulled your braid… ha ha ha!" Then Mark and Kane popped out and started laughing along with Sam.

"Hey Tania!Isn't that your younger bro over there?" yelled Izabel.Tania grew 3 shades redder and started to scream at her brother.

"Why are YOU here Kane?"Kane stopped laughing and stared at his older sister.Then he smiled widely.

"You've been taling and talking about today, get you 'drunk' on Jonathan Taylor Thomas and you'll tell me anything I want…" he rubbed his hands greedily together.Tania blushed even darker.Maki laughed.

"YOU like Jonathan Taylor Thomas?HAH!"

"Well, I think that Jonathan Taylor Thomas is better than Nick and Aaron Carter." KC softly added.Maki blushed a deep crimson red and started to trace a tile with her foot.

"Nick and Aaron Carter?You said you hated their guts girl!" Tania squealed.Izabel spoke up.

"I like Lance…" she piped up.Jo stepped in.

"I personally think Chris is cute, from NSYNC as well."

"You sissies!Don't you know that Britney Spears is the way to go!" Sam yelled.

"Nuh uh, Christina Agulera rocks the house!" Mark confronted.

"I like Mandy Moore." Kane said.

"Weren't we supposed to go shopping?" asked KC.

"Honestly, NSYNC is the best." Jo stated.

"Weren't we supposed to go shopping?" asked KC.

"No, Backstreet Boys rocks." Maki explained.

"Weren't we supposed to go shopping?" asked KC.

"Can't you girls figure out that Britney Spears is the bomb?"

"Weren't we supposed to go shopping?" asked KC.

"Christina Agulera could whip Britney's butt any day!"

"Weren't we supposed to go shopping?" asked KC.

"Mandy Moore is the way I'm going."

"Weren't we supposed to go shopping?" asked KC.

"I agree with Jo, NSYNC is the best."

"Weren't we supposed to go shopping?" asked KC.

"No, Jonathan Taylor Thomas, BY FAR!"

"Weren't we supposed to go shopping?" asked KC.

"SHUT UP!"Everyone yelled at once.KC, backed away and let the others figure out who was the best.She walked out the door and muttered to the ground.

"I still don't get it…" KC looked up."I thought we were going shopping."

# THE END

KC walked into the computer room.

"Weren't we gonna go shopping?"Piximon Girl looked up from the keyboard.

"Uh… no.I just ended it this way for the heck of it."Maki walked in with her hands on her hips.

"Hey, you, author, you mentioned how all of the other girl's hair kinda looked but you didn't mention my hair.Why is that?"

"Uh… because… I didn't?" Piximon Girl stuttered.Tania marched in.

"Whadda ya mean I like Jonathan Taylor Thomas?I will allow no such thing because it isn't true!"Maki flung over a frame holding a magazine picture of Jonathan.Tania gasps with a wide smile and faints.Jo walks in.

"You DO know that I know karate right?"

"Uh… sorryfolksigottagonoflamesandpleasereviewasalwaysbye!" Piximon Girl yelled quickly before many ANGRY girls jump on her and beat the living life out of her.

(translation: "Sorry folks, I gotta go, no flames and please review as always, bye!"And I'm not really dead.^_^Sorry)

  
  


   [1]: http://www.geocities.com/pally_mon/altdigidestined.html



End file.
